myroidfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:A Dip in the Sea/@comment-26590579-20150711000244/@comment-26610334-20150711102807
I just recently was able to score in the 100-200 bracket of the Sleepytime Event and this is what I found and recommend: 1. If you are below level 50: Ask your friends kindly (through your MyRoid descriptions) to help you in this event by sending Stamina Drinks. My friend did this to the event prior to the Sleepytime and managed to get into the top rankings by this means. 2. If you are above level 50: I recommend you purchasing group Stamina Drinks (I believe I had a total of 10 Stamina Drinks) since this event has nicer clothing depicting summer items I suggest you purchase the 2000 AP Stamina Drink bundle. Once you have acquired your Stamina Drinks... do not I repeat do '''not '''use a bunch at once. Space your Stamina Drinks out because once they are gone they are gone. Stay on top of the event by not waiting for the bar to refill completely. I recommend that you try to wait about 1-2 hours and do the event quickly. Do not hesitate to check your rankings. For the Sleepytime Event I followed option 2 (I am level 74) but did not purchase the 2000 bundle. I was lucky enough to stay well above the 500 mark (although at one point I had dipped below this) and constantly played. Remember that when you sleep somewhere else in the world players are awake to play and you will lose your ranking. (I stayed up late during the night to combat this as much as I could) During the last two days of the event: Make sure that you still have some Stamina Drinks ready as during these two days it will get VERY hectic as people are scrambling for those top ranking slots. Again I suggest you not waiting the entire time for your meter to fill as people will use this time period to spam the event. I played the Sleepytime Event all the way up until the event was over (the game froze for me). At the time of closing I was at rank 190 when the event ended and was certain was everything was tallied up I had not succeeded in my goal however when I was able to log back in I found that I had in fact gotten the event clothing. This is the best advice I can give you. I decided after spending upwards of 15-16 dollars in total on the last event that if I attempted this in the future it would have to be an AWESOME clothing reward. Note: This is not a guaranteed method of ranking. I noticed that in the Sleepytime event I rarely slipped out of the top brackets but the more popular an event reward is the more people are likely to play it which will make it harder to get into the higher rankings. Just try your best! I worked very hard and stayed up late to get into the 190 rank (my friend who was higher than me most of the time through out the event didn't make it and ranked below 201 and received the hat)